


Had

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fucked up idea that came to mind. I don't know if i should continue this but let me know if you wanna see more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Had

Lydia Martin. Once queen of the high school and feared by all was now sitting in her bed trying to figure out how she got to where she was. She was a fifth wheel at almost anything. She had almost no friends. Everyone at school thought she was crazy. And she missed her best friend. A lot.

She was now packing her bag. While her friends were on a double date, like they always were on Friday night, she was gonna check herself in into Eichen House. It was the only option she had left. She is going out of her damn mind. The voices won’t stop, her friends don’t seem to have interest in her anyways and her mother though her being a banshee was all in her head, just like with her grandmother.

When she finished packing she grabbed her bag and coat and started walking, since she didn’t want anyone to spot her car. When she arrived at Eichen House halve an hour later she walked up the few steps to the big door and knocked on the big metal door.

The door automatically opened while making a few noises that sent chills up Lydia’s spine but she kept walking.

She walked up to the woman behind the glass panel. “Hello, I’m here to check myself in.” Lydia said. “Do you have permission from an elder.” The old woman said. She looked pale and very depressed to be in here, but I would be too if I had to work at Eichen house. “Yes” I said as I handed her the signed document. When mom was signing at her school documents and the documents for finalising her divorce with my father I had put it under two papers on the pile. She always reads the first two and then gets bored and signs everything.

“Follow Mr Walker. He will put you through the process of checking in and show you your room.” She said. I followed the doctor who didn’t speak a word to me or even looked me in the eyes for that matter.

He brought me into this little office and sat me down. Soon enough a man came in to tell me everything. The rules, what I can and can not bring, what I’m gonna be wearing etc.

After the process they showed me to my room. We walked up a few stairs and stopped at one of the doors. I had gotten a private room on a secured facility when I showed the what my psychiatrist had written down. He had written things such as “Social withdrawal, flat expressionless gaze, oversleeping and suspiciousness” which led them to believe I had a form of Schizophrenia.

I layed down on my new bed and took a deep breath and for the first time in months I felt calm.

***

I woke up to the sound of a man opening the door of my room. “Lydia, you have a visitor.” “But nobody knows I’m in here, I mean except my mother.” I said quickly.

The man opened the door wider. Stiles was standing there with a hurt look on his face and I could barely even look at him. “What do you want?” I sighed. “I need to talk to you.”

“You’ll get 10 minutes. You can come back in visiting hour if you want to talk to her after that.”

Stiles walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

“Why?”

“Stiles, it’s none of your business.”

“What do you mean it’s none of my business? You’re one of my best friends and you checked yourself into a mental institution.” He said angrily. He stood up and started pacing around. “I mean I came to your house and your mother thought you were at Kira’s and when I asked Scott and Kira if you were with them they said you weren’t. So Scott tracked your sent and he found you here. So why the fuck are you here?”

“You wanna know why I’m here? I’ll you why I’m here. I’m going out of my god damn mind and there is no one out there who is able to help me so I checked myself into this hell hole as a last resort.”

She stood up and stood in front of him. With watery eyes she continued. “Stiles. I’m tired. I’m tired of the sleepless nights. I’m tired of feeling abandoned. I’m tired of feeling alone. I’m tired of being depressed. I’m tired of losing people. I’m tired. So you wanna know why the fuck I’m here? That’s why.”

She took a deep breath and sat down. Stiles did the same. It was silent for a while but then he broke the silence. “Lydia, you know you have me right?”

_“Stiles, I had you.”_

 


	2. Weird Things Are Happening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me here. This chapter will make a whole lot more sense further in the story. I have an idea :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i didn't check for grammar since my laptop is about to shut down and i can't find my charger. Srry)

After that. Stiles had no idea what to do. I had hit him like a brick and he had never felt that bad before. They sat there for a few more minutes and awkwardly said goodbye to each other. It had been very rough. For the bot of them.

Stiles had never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially not Lydia and to hear that she felt left out and alone made him feel like a horrible person. When he came home he dropped down on his bed like a sack of potatoes and took a deep breath. “What am I gonna do about this”.

Lydia had never though she would lose her patience like that. She always tried to play it cool or calm herself down but this time she couldn’t. She didn’t want to hurt him but she had no choice.

***  
“Lydia, dinner.” The woman said with an annoyed voice as she opened the door to Lydia’s room. She was laying on her bed. With her head facing the wall. “Lydia, I let breakfast and lunch slide, but I can’t let you skip dinner. I’m sorry. You have to come downstairs with me.”

She sighed, turned around and stood up “Fine”.

They walked down the long stairway towards the cafeteria. On her way down Lydia saw the weirdest people. People who were talking to painting, people who were lying on the floor crying without any reason, people who were hitting their heads against the wall but then she got pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder.

There was a girl. She had blonde long hair, blue eyes. She wasn’t tall. Almost just as tall as her. very pretty. “Hello?” Lydia said confused. “Aren’t you Stiles’ friend?” She asked happily. “Uhmm yeah I guess so. You remind me of someone.” “Yeah my name is Heather. I used to be great friends with Stiles when we were little” My eyes widened as I looked at her in shock.

“Lydia! Come on.” The guard who had let me out of my room yelled. “I’ll be down in 5 minutes. I wanna talk to my ‘friend’.” I said. “I’ll give you 5 minutes and if you’re not down I’ll have to force you.” I gulped and nodded quickly.

“If-if you’re heather then. I mean- I- aren’t you supposed to be dead?!” I whisper-screamed at her. “No, what do you mean.” “That night with Stiles.” I started explaining to her. “He told me that you guys were-uhm-making out in the basement when you asked him to get a thing.” Lydia said awkwardly. She didn’t like thinking about stiles almost having sex.

“Anyways when he came back you were gone.” “I remember” She said. She had this look in her eyes. It scared Lydia. This death glare. “I was in the basement. And the wine bottles kept falling and suddenly two arms pulled me out of the window.” She said. She started breathing heavily and crashed to the ground screaming.

Two guards ran towards her and tried to calm her down as Lydia rushed towards the cafeteria. She walked towards the lunch line and grabbed a plate when a guy next to her spoke up “She does that all the time.”

“And you are?” Lydia said. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a little cubby but he was cute. “My name is Oliver.”

“Hi, I’m Lydia.” She said as she gave him a small smile. “So do you know why she does that?” Lydia said. “Yes, she is evil.” “Oh really” She said as she filled her plate with the fake, factory made chicken, another crazy guy, great.

She walked towards the emptiest table and sat down. There was a woman with beautiful hair that looked just like hers. When she looked up Lydia saw a _**twinkle**_ in the woman’ eyes she had seen once before.

 ***10 years ago***  
_It was a beautiful day outside. And because it was Friday and such a beautiful day the 1 st  , 2nd  and 3rd graders were allowed to leave school earlier than usual. It was rare for something like that to happen, but you didn’t hear anyone complaining. _

_When Lydia got home her mom had already filled a basket with delicious food and had a bag with some of Lydia’s favourite toys to play with ready to go. They were going to the park and she has been waiting for this since last week. Her mother was a school teacher and had a part time job as the assistant of her father. He ran a law firm. They were both very busy, but today her mom had made time for her, finally._

_They drove to the park while Lydia told her mom all about what happened in class. How this boy named Scott had made a bet with her about who could solve the hardest math problem they knew. And how she had beaten him. She was so proud of herself._

_When they arrived at the park they spotted an empty space and quickly placed their stuff. Lydia grabbed the soccer ball and started looking around for a friends to play with. Soon enough she found out that Scott was in the park and they started kicking the ball around laughing in joy._

_When Scott kicked the ball back it rolled down into a pool of water and Lydia had no intention to touch it. “I’ll grab it.” She heard someone say. Quickly enough the boy with the weird name appeard and reached for the ball. He whipped it off with his shirt so he wouldn’t get dirty and gave it to Lydia. “Here you go.” He said._

_“What’s your name?” She had asked him._

_“Just call me Stiles.” He had said._

_“Thank you Stiles.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and when she looked him in the eye again she saw it. That **twinkle**.”_

***Present***

“Mrs Stilinski?” She said wide eyed as she looked at the beautiful woman sitting at the same table as her.

The woman smiled at her. Such a beautiful smile. “Hi, Lydia. How have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
